Colours of the sky
by MyLatte
Summary: A set of drabbly one-shots. SonAmy, Shadouge and various other pairings. Ranging from fluffy romance to brotherly stuff to angst or introspective! Don't forget to review! No. 4 Am and Sonic reminisce
1. Little Flower

This is so bad, but I had the idea after I read this quote on the poster we have stuck up in our toilet, haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic.

* * *

_"Just living is not enough... One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower."_

_- **Hans Christian Andersen**  
_

Today was the day he was going to say it. He was actually going to - show her how much she actually meant to him. It was one of his faults, the thing that he probably disliked most about himself - the fact that he found it hard to show how he really felt. But this afternoon, he was going to try and change that. He was going to muster up all the courage inside of him and just ask her.

It was funny, he had no issues with danger. He never felt scared of nervous when he put himself into life-threatening situations. He would actually _laugh _when a giant robotic thing attacked him. But when it came to this, he was incredibly frightened. He got butterflies in his stomach and his hands shook.

What if she said no? There was a big possibility of that, after all. Why would she like him? He was just Sonic the Hedgehog, nothing special at all. He was awkward with romance and sometimes put his foot in his mouth. So why would she say yes? Well, she had confessed her undying love for him several times, several years ago, but people change. Amy changed. She stopped doing that, she stopped chasing him, so he had to chase her instead. Something he definitely wasn't used to. Granted, she was his now, but she could easily leave and make someone else happy.

He remembered when he had first asked her out. It was the most awkward, and even one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. He hadn't realised he could be so clumsy until then.

* * *

_Sonic stood outside her doorway, fidgeting with her doorhandle. He couldn't do this, he really couldn't. She would reject him and it would be the most embarrassing thing for him, and his reputation. But he didn't care about his reputation anymore. He was eighteen and wanted to actually have some sort of stability in his hectic life. Amy provided that. But that's not why he was going to ask her out._

_He was going to do that because he was pretty sure he loved her. Sonic had grown up a lot in the past three years, and so had Amy. Everyone knew of her obsession with Sonic, she had wanted to marry him when she was twelve, for goddness sake. But throughout the next year, she had matured and stopped that. She had stopped chasing him and had almost resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be with him. That's when he started noticing her._

_He got to see the real Amy, not the one with the stalkerish qualities. He got to know her for what she was really like. And he liked it._

_He rang the doorbell, but also instantly regretted it. Butterflies flew up in his stomach and his left hand started shaking slightly. Being nervous wasn't something he was used to, and he didn't like it. Why was he so scared? He'd been _almost killed _countless times, and that had never bothered him. So why now? Was it because he was trying to impress someone?_

_"Sonic?" Amy answered, opening the door. She looked at him strangely before breaking out into a huge smile._

_"Hi, Amy," He mumbled, finding himself blushing when he looked into her eyes. Stupid, Sonic, stupid! "I have to ask you something,"_

_"Oh, sure," She answered. "Come inside first," He nodded and stepped inside. And then for the first time in his life, he tripped. Well, not exactly, but he stumbled on the door frame. Amy giggled and helped him regain his footing. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah," He muttered. God, he felt like an idiot._

_"Now what is it you wanted to ask?"_

_"Uh..." Here it goes. "Would you maybe like to go out with me?"

* * *

_

He shook his head, trying to clear the negative thoughts. There were lots of postive things too, reasons _why _she would say yes, but when he tried to think of them, he came up empty. Sighing, he grabbed the little black box off his bedside table and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

* * *

Amy's day had been pretty average so far. She had work, and was currently on her lunch break. It was pretty much just a day she had to get through, nothing special. But she was feeling a little down for some reason. She missed her boyfriend as she hadn't seen him for two days, so that was probably why. She was just sitting down, about to eat when she felt her phone vibrating in her bag. She fished it out, smiling when the name popped up on the screen. "Sonic, hey!"

_"Hey, Ames. How's it going?"_

"Oh yeah, pretty good. I'm kinda bored, actually,"

_"Well, in that case I think you should meet me down at the park, I'm bored too,"_

"Okay!" She grinned. They had been dating for two and a half years now, but she still couldn't believe it. Even when he called her name, she felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. "I'll be there in five minutes!" And then she hung up. Well, that made her day already. Discarding her food, she grabbed her bag and left the store. What made her even happier than Sonic inviting her somewhere was that it was during work. He _never _called her during work.

She rounded the corner of the street and the smile which had been plastered on her face since he called got even wider when she saw his blue figure in the distance. Her pace sped up until she was almost jogging. "Sonic," She breathed, catching her breath before giving him a quick kiss. "It's been too long,"

"Can't even survive two days without me?" He teased, taking her hand into his.

"You know I can't," She answered, a little hurt. He didn't realise it, but it was little things like that that made her consider if he felt the same way about her as she did him. After years of her embarrassing obsession, she wondered if he was just dating her for laughs.

"Don't be like that," He lifted her chin up with his finger and kissed her cheek. "You know I can't survive either,"

"I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too," He smiled. "Let's go for a walk," She nodded and gripped his hand tighter. It was times like these she loved. They were silent, but there didn't need to talk. They were just content in being with each other. "Let's sit down here," He suggested, pointing to an empty bench. They were across the other side of the park now, surrounded by large trees. The thing she noticed most though were all the flowers. They were in every colour and scattered all over the grass. "It's nice and sunny today," He remarked, glancing up into the sky. She followed his gaze and found he was right. It was cloudless. "Hey, uh..."

"Yeah?" Oh dear, his tone had dropped. She knew it was too good to be true. She knew it. There had to be a catch. Why would he suddenly ring her in the middle of the day and ask to see her? Of course he was going to break up with her, she was so stupid to think they were meant to be.

"Um..." He hesitated again. "Remember when I first asked you out?"

"Yes!" She smiled, trying to cover her disappointment. "It was the happiest day of my life,"

"Mine too," He mumbled. He opened his mouth to continue, and then snapped it shut. He couldn't say it. He was too embarrassed at how awkward it had been. Oh lord, and he was doing it again now. "Don't worry,"

"Is everything okay?" Amy looked at him in concern. He seemed a little off today.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about things a lot this morning,"

Amy felt her heart sink. Those words usually meant something bad, and she couldn't deal with that. She couldn't survive without Sonic. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Just, you know," Oh well, here went nothing. These next few minutes could make or break him. He was probably going to lose her forever. "Living is not enough,"

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"You have to have sunshine, freedom - and I have plenty of that," He chuckled. "And a little flower," He bent to the ground and picked a daisy out the grass. Nervously, he placed it behind her ear and then smiled at his handiwork. "And you, Amy, are my rose,"

"Sonic..." Well, maybe it isn't what she thought after all. She sighed inwardly of relief.

"I haven't finished," He shushed her. Well, it all came down to this. "Amy Rose," He fumbled with the little box in his pocket, pulling it out and clutching it tightly. Then, rising slowly and getting down onto one knee, he said it. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Hedgehog Stuff

Well, this is kinda sucky, but I really liked the quote. It doesn't really relate to the story though, oh well.

* * *

_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero._

**_- Marc Brown_**

It had been a boring day so far for Knuckles. He'd been sitting on his island _all day, _keeping watch. It was his normal routine, what he did _every _hour of _every _day. But it wasn't too bad, he supposed. It was his 'destiny' after all.

Oh, here was some excitement. He could hear footsteps. He rose from where he had been seated and cautiously followed the sound of them. Here we go... "Oh, hey, Tails,"

"Hi, Knuckles," He answered, smiling shyly at the echidna. The silence following their greeting was awkward - Knuckles wasn't the most lively conversationalist, as he prefered to be alone, and if he was talked to, he didn't start it. And Tails, well, he was eight and wasn't actually expected to make conversation anyway.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Knuckles said, staring down at his hands.

"I was bored," He answered. "Sonic said he needed to talk to Shadow about something, so he's not free,"

"Ah," He nodded, seemingly knowing what the young fox was talking about. "Hedgehog stuff, it always used to annoy me,"

Tails was dumbfounded. What was Knuckles talking about? "I don't understand," He motioned with his arms in the air to show his confusion.

"I think it's time you learnt something, Tails," He began. He sat back down onto the grass and patted the spot next to him for Tails to follow. "Sonic and Shadow are both hedgehogs,"

"I know that," He answered, a little annoyed. Knuckles always treated him as if he were a dumb kid. He was smarter than all of them!

"And because they're the same species, when the going gets tough, they're going to stay together, even though they may not be best friends," He said. "If it's a life threatening situation, they're going to ditch you just like that," And he clicked his fingers. "It's a rough world, Tails, you have to do your best to survive,"

* * *

Tails buried himself deeper under his covers. Knuckles was right, he was stupid to trust Sonic! He was just a silly kid who knew nothing about real life and people. Well, that's it. He was going to turn everything around, starting now. He could be self-reliant, he didn't need anyone else. Trust was a huge mistake. Smiling bitterly, he turned to stare at the wall. Today was the dawning of a new Tails.

"Hey, Tails, buddy," He heard said hedgehog call him from his doorway, but was faced away from him. He didn't answer. Why should he? Just Sonic's voice made his blood boil at the moment. He heard the soft footsteps coming into his room. They stopped right in the middle, as if hesitating to continue or just leave. This made the atmosphere tense, as Tails was waiting for Sonic to inevitably proceed. After about a minute of this, the footsteps continued until the blue figure took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Are you okay? You've been giving me the cold shoulder all evening,"

"I'm fine," He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut so he couldn't see him.

"I don't believe you, buddy," He continued. "You're always in good spirits, have I done something wrong?"

"Yes," He mumbled, an odd tone of defeat lined his voice. "You're a hedgehog, that's what's wrong with you!"

"I don't understand, bro," He remarked. "I can't help my species,"

"Well, why couldn't you have been born a fox?" He asked, burying his face into his pillow, trying to muffle the sudden onset of sobs that had just made their way out his throat. It was no good though, as Sonic heard them. He extended his hand and lifted Tails's chin up so he could stare at it in confusion. "Instead of a _stupid _hedgehog,"

"I'm a hedgehog, you're a fox, it doesn't really matter," He answered quietly, before adding with a slight chuckle. "I thought you liked equality and all that anyway,"

"I do..." Tails said slowly. Now he felt silly, as if his point was kind of selfish now. He _did _believe that everyone was equa...but then he remembered exactly what Knuckles had said _'They're going to ditch you just like that,'. _"But if you were a fox, then we'd have _fox _stuff in common, but no! You're a hedgehog, and Shadow's a hedgehog, _and _Amy's a hedgehog, so you have hedgehog stuff to talk about!" Sonic blinked in a sudden realisation. Tails felt _left out_. "You're all one species, so when things get tough, you're all gonna stay together. Then where does that leave me?"

"Tails," He interrupted his venting. "I _would _never choose Shadow over you, that guy can be a real pain sometimes,"

That made him smile slightly, but he shook it off his face. He had to stay serious. "But you're both hedgehogs, you automatically have a connection, or something,"

"So what?" Well, that put an end to their argument. "Yeah, we may be, but you and I are _brothers,_" He grinned. "And brotherhood is more important," He looked down at Tails, the young fox wasn't convinced yet. He sighed, sure, he'd seen people crying before, but he'd never had to comfort anyone, so therefore wasn't very good at it. "Remember when I found you?" He began. Tails nodded. "How impressed you were, and how happy I was to have someone with me," He smiled at the fond memories. "And remember all the times we've had? Like when I was supposed to give that speech to Station Square, but instead I stayed home and played soccer with you,"

"That was fun," Tails giggled.

"Now think of Shadow, Amy or even, heck, Silver. Then think of all the good times I've had with them," He gave him a moment to think about it.

"I...can't really think of any,"

"Exactly," He grinned. "You're my best friend, Tails. Why would I ever ditch you? And if we ever were separated, I'd...miss you,"

"I feel better, Sonic," He answered, definitely looking more reassured.

"Hey, what brought this up anyway?"

"Oh, well, I went to visit Knuckles today," He said sheepishly.

"That explains it then," He mumbled under his breath. "Tomorrow I'm supposed to go give a tour of some museum or something, but would you prefer it if we just hung out? We haven't done it in a while,"


	3. Miracle

So, this is a really, really short thing I wrote. I don't know if its any good, but I hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

Shadow gazed at his sleeping wife, a smile beginning to stretch across his face. This was very rare, because Shadow hardly ever smiled in front of people. It was too damaging to his reputation, and if he'd never live it down. There'd be constant taunts for about two weeks of _'Wow! The Faker actually has emotions!'_, and that was something he didn't particularly need. He'd smiled once or twice in front of them, but it was never a real smile - just a slight tug at the corners of his mouth. But this smile now, it was a real smile - covering his whole muzzle and showing all his teeth. He only ever smiled like this when he was alone.

That's when he could be the _real _Shadow, and actually have feelings.

He slowly inched his hand forward, reaching for Rouge's stomach, and furthermore their child that was inside. That's why he was smiling. She was eight months pregnant, and he liked to feel the little one kick. Cautiously, not wanting to wake her up, he placed his hand on her belly and straight away his child started moving. This only enhanced his smile. Shadow was a nice guy deep down, he just put on the loner facade.

"Hey, you," He mumbled to the baby. It gave a kick of acknowledgement. "Yeah, I'm talking to you," He continued. "I bet you're going to be just like your father, even if you are a girl,"

It had surprised everyone when Rouge had announced that she was pregnant. They were young - just eighteen, and were the first out of everyone to have a baby. The others weren't even thinking of settling down yet, well, besides Amy. But what surprised them most was that _Shadow _was going to be a father. He didn't seem like the most affectionate nor fatherly person. But he'd show them. He loved his child already, and he hadn't even seen it. He'd be a better parent than anyone, especially Faker.

He didn't care about what they thought though. He just cared about Rouge and their little miracle. That's what it was, after all - a miracle. Because Shadow, the 'ultimate life form', a fifty-year-old-yet-frozen-at-eighteen hedgehog was able to have a child. It was almost genetically impossible, but it was a miracle. And each day of Rouge's pregnancy, he was eternally thankful for it.

* * *

**Please, please review!**


	4. I can hear the bells

Uhhh, I'm so sorry if this one is cruddy! But I'm back at school and have no drive to write anything, and that kinda sucks, haha! Oh well, you'll have to make do with my little crappy thing! Enjoy!

* * *

**_And even when we die  
We'll look down from up above  
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love_**

**_We both will share a tear  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
"Listen! I can hear the bells,"_**

_-I Can Hear The Bells - Hairspray_****

Something caught Amy's eye. It was a large, white photo album sitting on the very top shelf of the cabinet wedged right between a dictionary and the side. She put her foot onto the lower shelf and pulled herself up. It was a rather dangerous position, but she would risk it to get the album. She reached for it and after a few hopeless grabs, she managed to get a hold on it and pulled it down. She blew the dust off the cover, which made her cough slightly. But she cleared her throat and it was okay. Abandoning her previous task of mopping the floor, she jumped from each dry patch on the ground and onto the couch.

At first she was rather hesitant to open the book even though she knew what was inside. It just looked so majestic on it's own that she didn't want to spoil it. So for the first five minutes, she just stared at it, every so often tracing the gold border with her finger. Finally she couldn't bear the tension that had somehow built up around the cover and just opened the album to the front page. Immediately, a grin spread across her face. Why had she left this just up on the cabinet? She needed to make a mental note to look at it more often. On the first page, in gold scrawl _'Sonic and Amy Hedgehog's Wedding'_.

"Hey, Ames, what are you looking at?" Sonic's voice made her jump and she turned around to find him standing right behind her.

"When did you get here?" She replied, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I thought work finished at three,"

"It's three-thirty," He laughed, pointing towards the clock above the doorframe.

She laughed too. "I must have lost track of time when I was cleaning,"

"Anyway," He took a seat on the arm of the couch. "You didn't answer my question. What are you looking at?"

"It's our wedding photos," She flipped the page, showing the first set. Her and Sonic were standing in the middle, surrounded by all their friends. Rouge was her maid of honour and Cream was the flower girl. It was dated fifth of September, four years ago. Wow, had it really been four years?

"You looked so beautiful," He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, remember that time when you were over at my place for dinner?" Of course he would know what she was talking about. He had been over countless times before, but this one was specific. It was the night he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

_"Dinner was really nice, Amy," Sonic said, placing his plate into the dishwasher. "Thank you,"_

_The compliment caught her off guard and she blushed. "You're welcome," The conversation trailed off, so she said something else to break the silence. "Would you like to watch television, or anything?"_

_"Sure," He shrugged, following her down into the living room. "You're the host, I'm happy to do whatever," He watched her as she extended her arm to snatch the remote off the coffee table and then flop down onto the couch next to him. From these two small actions, Sonic found himself noticing her grace. When had she suddenly gotten so pretty? He swore she'd never been like that when they first met. He shoved the thoughts aside - he didn't have feelings for Amy, he couldn't! - and tried to concentrate on the television. But she was so distracting, and every so often he found himself glancing over to her._

_"What are you thinking about?" She asked, out of the blue. "You've been quiet for a while,"_

_"Oh, not much," _Just you. _He replied, smiling. "But thank you for inviting me over tonight, I've had a nice time,"_

_"You're welcome," She giggled, her cheeks turning pink again. "I'm just glad you could come," She said that with such joy, as if this small evening in which he'd only said yes to so she would get off his back meant everything in the world to her. This, for some reason really stood out to him, and it made him glad that he'd made her happy. And that was when it happened. It hit him with such force that if it had been literal, he would have gone slamming against the wall from it. Everything seemed suddenly brighter, and even though he was frightened, he was happy and he knew what it was straight away. There was no use fighting it. He was in love with Amy Rose._

_Quickly and without hesitation, he leant over to her side of the couch and kissed her on the cheek and then slowly placed his arms around her.

* * *

_

"Ten years ago," She mumbled, smiling. "They've sure gone by quickly," She blinked, trying to stop the tears that had welled up from overflowing onto her cheeks. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do now. She glanced over at Sonic, hoping that that might stop her crying. But it didn't. It only made it worse, because rolling down his muzzle was a large tear. He nodded in agreement to what she said, a large grin plastered on his face. It looked funny in contrast to his crying. But Amy supposed she looked the same.

He leant in to her ears and slowly began to whisper. "Listen!" He pointed to the photo of him and Amy standing under the altar, exchanging rings. "I can hear the bells!"


End file.
